Donald, Douglas and Delilah
by purpledolpin05
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about Donald and Douglas' childhood with their sister, Delilah. Read about their adventures of growing up, learning new things and bond together. Has a bit of romance, but most of them are sibling rivalry
1. Our new sister

**Our new sister**

**Purpledolpin05: Okay this is a series of one-shots about Donald and Douglas' childhood life with their youngest sister, Delilah. Delilah, Mr. and Mrs. Davenport [Daryl and Darlene], Granny Daisy and Aunt Dana are my featured OCs, so…enjoy.**

* * *

**Year: 1979**

33 year old Darlene Davenport was making breakfast for her family. She is currently 9 months pregnant with her third child. She had caramel brown hair that falls down her shoulders and hazel eyes. She wore a white apron with a lacey light blue gown.

"Morning honey." Her 35 year old husband, Daryl came downstairs. Daryl was a healthy middle aged man with a goatee, dark brown hair and eyes. He works in the Davenport family Grocery store/Barn.

"Morning dear. Care for a cup of coffee?" Darlene asked.

"No honey, I can manage. How's our little daughter?" Daryl asked kissing his wife on the cheek.

"As feisty as usual. When I'm asleep, she's awake. When I'm awake, she's up and ready to go." She smiled rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Dear, could you wake up Donny and Dougie. It's almost time for their breakfast" Darlene glanced at the house clock.

"Okay," Daryl nodded as he went to a room.

The room had dark blue wallpaper with plenty of posters. Two boys were sleeping soundly on the twin beds.

The oldest was only 5 years old while the younger boy was 3.

"Kids, time to get up now." Daryl open up the curtains as fresh crispy air filled the room.

"5 more minutes dad!" Douglas groaned as he covered his face with a pillow.

"C'mon Donny, Dougie." Daryl smiled as he carried the two kids with his arms and spun them around the room.

"Daddy, you know how I get dizzy when you spin me!" Donald complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay you two lazy, your mother is making peanut butter and jelly toast today." Daryl said, catching the two brothers' attention. "Oh well, more food for me then."

"No fair!" "Daddy!" the two siblings jumped out of their beds and ran towards the kitchen.

The sweet and delicious aroma of peanut butter and jelly toast filled their kitchen.

"Morning you two sleepyheads, did you sleep well?" Darlene asked carrying Douglas to his seat.

"I did, but Donny didn't! he wet his bed again because he had a dream about angry dogs!" Douglas grinned.

"Dougie!" Donald glared at his little brother.

"Mommy, when are we going to have a baby sister?" Douglas asked.

"Soon, do you want to touch her?" Darlene asked as her sons nodded.

The two siblings gently touch their mother's pregnant stomach.

"I can feel her." Douglas lit up.

"It's like she is waving at us!" Donald said.

"I can't wait to have our baby sister so we can have more fun flying kites!" Douglas smiled.

"And I cannot wait to be the awesome big brother." Donald boasted.

"No I'm gonna be the better brother!" Douglas argued.

"Alright, you two are gonna be great brothers. Now munch up your breakfast." Darlene smiled.

"Okay mommy, hey where's our PB&amp;J toast?" Donald asked.

"BURP." They heard their father burping.

"DADDY!" Donald and Douglas ran after their father.

They heard a thump as they saw Darlene falling on the ground.

"Honey, are you okay?" Daryl asked.

"The baby's coming." Darlene whispered.

"Oh dear, I'll go get Doctor White. Donny, Dougie go get your granny." Daryl turned to his sons as they ran towards their grandmother's house which was a few blocks away.

"Granny! Granny!" the two shouted until their grandmother, Daisy, opened the door.

"What's with the rush?" Daisy asked.

"Mommy's having a tummy pain." Douglas whimpered.

"Oh my." Daisy gasped.

"Daddy told us to get you." Donald added.

"Okay, you two stay here. Dana, look after your nephews okay?" Daisy sighed as she looked at her daughter.

"Will mommy be okay?" Douglas asked with his big teary hazel eyes.

"Of course she will." Their aunt Dana assured them. "Do you kids want something to eat?"

"We're not that hungry." Donald lied as their stomachs growled louder.

"Here, have some cookies. Let's wait until Dr, White calls." Dana smiled lightly handing over some cookies to Donald and Douglas.

After a while, the doctor came over and told the Davenport family that Darlene had just given birth to a healthy baby girl.

"Yay! I'm a big brother now!" Donald cheered.

"No, I'm the big brother." Douglas argued.

"Am not!" Are too!" Am not!" "Are too!" the two argued.

"Do you want to see your mommy?" Dana asked as the two nodded.

They went into their house. Darlene was lying by her bead, holding a little baby girl. She had big hazel eyes and caramel brown hair.

"She's so…tiny!" Donald gasped.

"Yes, she is. What should we name her?" Daryl asked.

"Dona!" Donald suggested.

"No, you can't name everything you see after YOU!" Douglas pouted.

"I got one." Douglas asked.

"What is it?" Darlene asked.

"How about Delilah?" Douglas asked.

"But I like the name Alyssa too!" Donald added.

The couple looked at each other before nodding.

"Delilah Alyssa Davenport. Sounds perfect." Darlene smiled as the family smiled at the newly born member.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: So, what did you think? like it? hate it? please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**


	2. A Day at the Carnival

**A Day at the Carnival**

**Purpledolpin05: Wow, only a few days and I already have 1 fave, 4 follows and 4 reviews. Holy CLAMP!**

To KimDavenport: Thank you for liking it, and yeah, we will be seeing the Davenports going through a lot of sibling rivalry/fluff on the way.

To LoveShipper: Yes, welcome lil' Delilah~

To AzulaTano: Well, Delilah is used for another fanfiction 'Leo's Twin Brother' where she helps out her brothers with her 4 Bionic kids. And yes, she's a tech whiz too; don't worry, the three of them will be causing plenty of invention havoc.

To Clarity665: Thanks, it means Donny's ego starts at the very young age.

**Purpledolpin05: Okay Donny, do the disclaimer!**

**Donald: Don't call me that! The authoress here doesn't own anything but her OCs, enjoy!**

**Ages: Donald-9; Douglas-7; Delilah-4**

* * *

**Year 1983**

"Mom! Mom!" Douglas and Donald ran in their house door, squealing in excitement.

"What is it?" Darlene asked popping her head out of the kitchen. She was making lunch for her kids. Her 4 year old daughter, Delilah, was drawing some pictures on the kitchen table.

"The carnival's in town. Can we go there please!" Donald and Douglas exclaimed, holding a poster.

"Sweetums, it's a school night." Darlene smiled embarrassedly.

"Aw man!" Douglas sighed.

"I told you we shouldn't have told mom!" Donald crossed his arms.

"YOU were the one who wanted to tell mom!" Douglas hissed.

"You two, go wash up, lunch will be done soon." Darlene crossed her arms sternly.

"Yes mommy!" "Okay mom." The two brothers sighed.

"What should we do to get mom and dad take us to play at the carnival?" Douglas asked.

"I don't know! We need something irresistible to let them say yes!" Donald thought.

"Donny, Dougie, what's a 'carnival'?" Delilah asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

"THAT'S IT!" Douglas and Donald beamed at their secret weapon.

"It's awesome! We get to play, ride on the merry-go round, we can even ride the bumper cars!" Douglas described.

"I wanna go there too!" Delilah whined. "It sounds so fun!"

"Pst, Dilly [Delilah] afterwards when dad gets home, you go and ask daddy is we can all go!" Donald asked.

"What's in it for me?" Delilah asked eagerly.

"You can have a quarter of Donny's candy on Halloween!" Douglas offered. "I'll add in one of my chocolate bars too!"

"Deal!" Delilah shook hands with Douglas.

"What?! it's not fair!" Donald jumped up and down protesting.

"Kids! What are you doing behind?!" Darlene asked loudly.

"Sorry mom!" the three of them echoed.

"Don't tell mommy, okay?" Donald asked as the siblings nodded.

* * *

**That evening, Daryl Davenport got back and flopped down to the chair before stretching himself.**

"Hey honey, how's your work?" Darlene greeted her husband.

"So-so. Farmer McGee wants to buy 10 cartoons of eggs, so I'll need to go to help mom and Dana out for an extra shift. Other than that, on a bright note, the crops are almost in harvest." Daryl told his wife before sipping a glass of coffee.

"Hey Daddy!" the three kids smiled towards their dad.

"Hey Donny, Dougie, Dilly." Their father smiled.

"Daddy, Donny was asking if we can all go to the carnival!" Douglas and Delilah chirped.

"HEY!" Donald raised his hands in disagreement.

"You wanna go to the carnival?" their parents said.

"Yes, can we go? Can we go? We'll be good! PLEASE!" The three of them begged.

The two parents thought for a while before coming up with a decision.

"On one condition: You three have to help your dad out with the egg collecting and then we'll go the carnival on Saturday night." Darlene told the kids.

"Yay! We can go!" Douglas cheered.

"I said _right after_ you help your father out collecting eggs for Farmer McGee." Darlene corrected.

"Okay mom!" "We'll be good!" "Sure mommy!" the trio nodded obediently.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Daryl came inside Donald and Douglas' rooms.

"Wakey wakey!" Delilah hopped onto her brother's beds.

"C'mon, it's egg collecting time." The father beamed as the two boys remembered their agreement to collect eggs before going to the carnival.

"Okay, make sure you guys collect enough eggs okay?" Darlene gave her kids a hug and a kiss before the father takes their 3 kids out.

"Alright kids, there's about the 10 of us here." Daryl told his three kids.

There are about 10 people in the farm helping out. Their granny Daisy, their homely Aunt Dana, their uncle/Dana's husband Peter, and two of their older gran uncles Dave and Dean.

"Each us of must collect about 40 eggs. Got it? Farmer McGee will be here by noon. We've got until then." Daryl told his kids as they all went for their egg collecting.

"What about Aunt Dana or Uncle Peter?" Donald asked.

"We have to feed the cows." Dana answered.

"And I have to water the corps." Daryl shrugged.

"Dave and I have to harvest the apples." Their granduncle Dave answered.

It took them a while, because the chickens were quite moody towards Douglas.

"Ow! Stop pecking me, Mrs. Becks!" Douglas cried.

"Probably she knows you like to eat chicken, or you ate a part of her sister yesterday at dinner." Donald teased.

"How many did you collect?" Delilah asked.

"about 15." Douglas answered.

"18." Donald beamed. "What about you Dilly?"

"26." Delilah said as her brothers sulk at the sister's answer and her capability of doing things faster than they could.

"No fair!" Douglas protested as he ran to the next chicken penthouse to collect eggs, followed by his siblings.

After about 3 hours, it was almost noon.

A man with greying hair drove his truck by the family farm.

"Hey Daryl, are my 10 cartons of eggs ready yet?" Farmer McGee asked.

"Right here, Farmer McGee, fresh and ready to go!" the three kids waved at the father and the farmer.

"My my, I think you kids collected a bit more than you should have." Farmer McGee was surprised but smiled warmly at them.

"Here Daryl, 30 bucks as I have promised." Farmer McGee handed over the money to Daryl.

"And you three, here's a little extra tip for being so hardworking. Hardworking is the key to success, that's my motto." Farmer McGee smiled at the three kids as he left driving away his truck.

"How much did you got Donny?" Delilah asked.

"3 bucks!" Donald counted before jumping up and down in joy.

"I got the same too!" Douglas boasted_. "Friends come and go but money is forever." _**[Who said this line?]**

"one…two…three." Delilah counted.

"Okay you three little stinkos, get back home now to help your mother out. I'm going to close the barn a bit early." Daryl wiped some sweat from his face.

"For what daddy?" Delilah asked.

"So I can take you three to the carnival." Daryl said as the three kids cheered and ran off to their home.

* * *

**That evening…**

The bright orange-yellow carnival lanterns illuminated the empty field in the middle to town. The street was packed up with many people. Some were begging for a ride, some were playing games, and some were buying food from the stalls.

"Wow!" Douglas gushed in excitement.

"It's so crowded!" Donald exclaimed, clapping.

"You three better hold on tight to mommy and daddy so no one gets lost okay?" Darlene told her kids.

"Okay!" the trio winced.

"Hey look at that game!" Donald was interested in one of the carnival games.

"Hey miss lady, what's this game?" Douglas asked waving.

The worker had short strawberry blonde hair, she leaned over to see three short kids beaming.

"Hey, the name's Bailey," she beamed. "This game is to shoot down as many cans as you can. And if you shoot down more cans, you can get a prize."

"I wanna play!" Donald raised his hand. "I want to win that teddy bear!"

"That costs almost 15 cans. You sure you can win it, kid?" Bailey dared.

"Sure I can!" Donald huffed as he handed over some coins and started playing.

Needless to say, Donald failed to win the teddy bear.

"Don't worry. Hey miss Bailey, can I play?" Delilah asked.

"Sure lil' cutie." Bailey smiled.

After a while later, Delilah [surprisingly] won the big teddy bear.

"Wow, that's awesome Dilly!" Douglas gasped.

"Yeah, here Donny." Delilah handed over the teddy bear to Donald. "I won it for you!"

"Thanks Dilly, you really are the best sibling ever!" Donald's bottom lip quivered before smiling.

"I'm right here you know?" Douglas pouted angrily.

"Oh yeah, and you too." Donald teased.

"I'm in the mood for merry-go-rounds! "Delilah cheered. "Mommy can we ride on the merry-go-round?"

"Sure, Delilah." Darlene smiled.

"Whee!" Delilah, and Douglas squealed on the ride. Unfortunately, Donald got so sick in the middle of the ride, he almost threw up halfway.

"Blek!" Donald gagged.

"Oh dear, I'll take him to the washroom." Darlene picked up her oldest son before telling her husband.

"Okay. I'll see you by the food stalls." Daryl nodded.

"What's wrong with Donny?" Delilah asked.

"He's just a little too dizzy from the ride." Daryl frowned.

"I'm hungry, daddy!" Douglas groaned.

"Me too!" Delilah said whining.

"What are you two gonna eat?" Daryl asked his kids as he held each of their hands.

"Hhm…popcorn!" the two shouted.

"Daddy, can we buy a bigger popcorn?" Douglas asked.

"Why? Are you really that hungry?" Daryl looked at his son.

"No, Donny likes popcorn too, so I want to share with him." Douglas replied.

"Aw!" Daryl cooed at his son. "That's so cute of you."

"Of course, Donny's our big brother." Delilah said beaming.

"Even if he is cocky and egotistic, he's the only brother I've got." Douglas shrugged coolly.

"Okay, you say so." Daryl chuckled. "Hey kid, can I buy a popcorn, the large box?"

"Sure sir, that'll be 2 dollars." The teen said scooping the fresh buttery aromatic popcorn into a box.

"Thank you." The teen thanked as Daryl brought the popcorn.

"Hey honey, how's Donny?" Daryl asked his wife and son.

"He's doing well." Darlene smiled. "Just got a little too woozy."

"Did you guys had fun?" Darlene asked her kids.

"Yeah!" "We sure did!" "Yup!"

"What's with the popcorn?" Donald asked.

"It's for us!" Delilah said sharing some popcorn.

"Okay!" Donald smiled as the three siblings and their parents ate the popcorn.

"This is the best carnival experience ever." Douglas grinned.

"Uh-huh!" "Definitely!" Donald and Delilah agreed smiling.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: So, what did you think? And did anyone guessed the line Little Dougie said above?**

**Donald: Make sure to fave, follow, review.**

**Douglas: and feel free to suggest some ideas too!**

**Delilah: That's all for today!**

**All: Bye! *waves***


	3. The Davenport Industries Entry Test

**The Davenport Industries Entry Test**

**Purpledolpin05: What's up readers! Here's a new chapter about 'Donald, Douglas &amp; Delilah'. In this one, it'll be about the beginning of the Davenport Industries.**

To LoveShipper: Yeah, it is worth it!

To MelbieZ: Correct, it's Chase! You get to request a free one-shot for this story.

To KimDavenport: Congrats, and thank you for that! BTW, since you guessed that it is Chase' line, you get a free one-shot request for this story. Feel free to drop your request in the review.

**Ages: Donald- 23 [Looks like his hippie self from that one flashback in 'Crash, Chop, and Burn', **

**Douglas-20, [Looks like…well Billy Unger]**

**Delilah-17 [Looks like Sabrina Carpenter]**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Ever since Donald graduated from college, he's had that idea of expanding his technologies to the worldwide.

Douglas and Delilah were supportive of their oldest brother, so were his parents.

"Okay, if you two are going to be co-founding this Davenport Industries, here's a test before you guys are officially my business partners." Donald handed over a pile of papers.

"A TEST?!" Douglas arched his eyebrows.

"I THOUGHT MY EXAM DAYS WERE OVER!" Delilah groaned.

"How are we supposed to know all the answers?" Douglas asked.

"You don't." Donald laughed. "You may begin now! And by the way, it's an individual test."

"Oh damn." Douglas hissed.

_**(1)How old is Donald Davenport by the time he is a famous and single scientist?**_

"Wait? Am I reading this right?" Delilah scratched her neck.

"I got this one!" Douglas winked as he grabbed a pen and wrote.

_No one knows, some said never. It is rumored that he will be billions years old._

"Nice one, Douglas." Delilah tried to hold back her laughter.

_**(2)What shampoo does Donald Davenport use every day to keep his hair smooth and handsome?**_

"He is delusional!" Douglas muttered before writing.

_He doesn't. he never washes until mom tells him to._

Delilah glanced over before she tried laughing.

_**(3)How much money will Donald Davenport have when he struck rich?**_

_Zero._

Delilah wrote as Douglas chuckled.

_**(4)Do you think Donald Davenport might ever get married?**_

"It's all about Donny." Delilah frowned.

"Here, I'll write it." Douglas smirked as he wrote something.

_He'd be lucky if he could ever get a date!_

"Nice one Douglas." Delilah giggled as she read the next question.

_**(5)What does Donald Davenport love?**_

"Wow, typical Donny." Douglas snorted as Delilah wrote.

_His hairy feet_

"5 more questions." Delilah muttered.

_**(6)How tall will Donald Davenport be by next Thanksgiving?**_

"Really?" Delilah frowned.

"Ooh! I know this one!" Douglas answered.

_Negative 6 foot._

Delilah glanced at her brother's answer before she laughed.

_**(7)What should Donald Davenport eat tomorrow? A papaya or a custard pie?**_

"He's asking us what he should eat?!" Douglas winced.

"Hhm…" Delilah thought as she wrote down.

_Broccoli_

_**(8)Who do you think Donald Davenport should ask out for College Prom? Kendra Krane or Olive Jennings?**_

"Really?!" Delilah frowned.

"Kendra is my girlfriend." Douglas hissed before writing

_The lady that cleans his dorm._

_**(9)Which color brings out the greatness in Donald Davenport? The black tux or the white one?**_

"Wow," Delilah groaned as she wrote down.

_None, he might as well wear his PJs_

"One more left." Douglas said sighing in relief before reading the question.

_**(10)Who is the better, more cool and awesome sibling? (A.)Donald, (B.)Donny, (C.)Donald Maverick, (D.) Donald Davenport**_

"They're all the same!" Douglas muttered.

"Seriously?!" Delilah muttered before answering:

_E. None from the above, but there was that one time Donny cried when he saw Corny the Clown from 6__th__ grade._

"Time's up!" Donald collected his papers. "Thank you now please wait outside while I see who's more qualified."

"What'd you write?" Douglas asked.

"When he asked what he loved most, I answered 'hairy feet'!" Delilah chortled.

"Really?" Douglas raised an eyebrow. "You know that one question about prom date?"

"Yea? What did you say?" Delilah asked.

"I wrote the lady who cleaned his dorm!" Douglas said as they laughed.

"WHAT?!" Donald's yells were heard from his dorm room.

I guess he must have read the answers.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: So, what did you think of this chapter? Liked it? hated it?**

**Delilah: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Douglas: and make sure to give some ideas too!**

**All: That'll be all for today! Please leave a review, bye! *waves***


	4. Happy Mothers' Day

**Happy Mothers' Day**

**Purpledolpin05: Hey what's up you readers! Just a one-shot of little Donny, Dougie and Dilly [Delilah]'s idea of having Mothers' Day with their mother, Darlene.**

To Love Shipper: Aw thanks, poor them…

To Princess SparkleKitty: Thank you. I hope you will like this one.

To MelbieZ: Oh sure, you can review your idea anytime.

**Age Gap: Donald- 10, Douglas- 8, Delilah- 5.**

**I do not own Donald or Douglas, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**It was the annual Mothers' Day and the Davenport siblings got up early in the morning…**

"Okay, Donny, Dilly. Ready for mom's surprise?" Douglas asked.

"Yep! We are going to give mom the most awesome Mother's Day ever!" Donald nodded eagerly.

"We better hurry, I'm sending your mother to the grocery store to buy some manure from Farmer McGee." Their father, Daryl told them. "What are you three little munchkins planning?"

"I'm going to draw mommy a card!" Delilah grinned, holing up some papers, crayons and color pencils. "And help Dougie make toast!"

"I'm cleaning up the house!" Donald raised his hand.

"And I will be making lunch!" Douglas bragged.

"Good luck." Daryl gave his children a group hug before dragging his [currently still unknown of what the kids are doing] wife into the car.

"Daryl are you sure it's a good idea to leave three of our kids home alone?" Darlene frowned at her husband.

"Of course, Darlene." Daryl assured his wife. "I mean, what is the worse that could happen? Leaving three kids at home?"

**After some time with the kids…**

Donald was busy cleaning up the house. Most of the house was spick and span.

"Geez! Now I know how mom felt when she cleans up the house!" Donald grumbled as he went over to the storage room.

"Alright, dust bunnies! Time to surrender!" Donald announced as he began cleaning up the storage room.

"It's just nothing…Nothing but messy dust." Donald assured himself as he began dusting the boxes.

Donald noticed a black, but small bug curling up on his finger from a box he had dusted.

"Cen…CEN! TI! PEDE?! AHHHHHHH!" Donald dropped what he was doing and ran out of the garage, screaming.

**Douglas was preparing to make scrambled eggs, peanut-butter and jelly toast, and some milk. Delilah was milking their family cow, Milky White.**

Douglas opened up the cupboard where their mother would keep the eggs and went to grab them.

"Oh no! no more eggs?!" Douglas gulped. "That means I have grab them from the chicken penthouse!"

Douglas vividly remember how the chickens dislike and attacked him.

"Okay Douglas Jeremy Davenport, you can do this!" Douglas encouraged himself as he went to grab the eggs.

Douglas opened the door as he saw all the chickens were not there. He sighed in relief as he went inside, carrying a basket.

He grabbed some eggs from the nest before he left the penthouse.

"Whew! No chickens! Thank god!" he grinned.

Douglas accidentally stepped on one of the baby chicks feathers.

"Sorry little one." Douglas gulped, the chick had alerted its mother as a group of hens attacked the little boy.

"AHH!" Douglas ran away before running back to the house and locking the door.

"I'm so glad I'm in the house, safe from those killer-chickens!" Douglas sighed as he smiled gladly at the eggs he had collected.

Douglas turned on the cooking gas and heat up the frying pan with oil.

Douglas cracked open some eggs and start to cook them.

Right when he was cooking the eggs, he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Dougie! Let me in now!" Delilah yelled from the outside, knocking the door and shouting on the top of her lungs.

"Oh no! Dilly?!" Douglas yelped as he ran to open up the door.

Delilah stood outside the door, looking so angry.

"What are you doing?! Locking me out!" Delilah pouted angrily.

"Sorry Dilly." Douglas sighed.

Delilah sniffed as she asked: "Hey what's that smell?"

"OH NO! THE EGGS!" Douglas gulped as he ran to turn off the fire.

The eggs were slightly over cooked.

"A-are you sure they'll be fine?" Delilah blinked.

"Sure! All I need to do is to clean up this mess." Douglas assured as he stopped what he was doing.

"HEY DONNY! YOU MISSED A SPOT HERE!" Douglas yelled as Delilah stuck her fingers into her ears.

Donald ran into the kitchen, shouting.

"GET THIS CENTIPEDE OFF ME!" Donald yelled.

"Got it!" Delilah nodded as she hit the centipede with a newspaper.

"Thank you Dilly, I owed you one." Donald sighed.

"No prob!" Delilah nodded. "But you have to clean up that."

Donald groaned as he cleaned up the cooking stain.

* * *

**After a while, the house was spotless, lunch was ready.**

The car moved up the driveway.

"They're back!" Donald shouted as the three siblings got into positions.

Darlene opened up the door to see the house spotless.

"Wow! this is so clean!" Daryl whistled.

"Did you guys made all this?" Darlene stuttered.

"Yeap! Happy Mothers' Day, mommy!" the three kids ran to hug their mother.

"Don't daddy get some action?" Daryl protested as the family hugged.

"I made this card for you mom!" Delilah handed over a card with a pink heart and some glitter.

"It's amazing, who had made lunch?" Darlene asked.

"ME!" "AND ME TOO!" Delilah and Douglas raised their hands.

"Sorry the eggs are over-cooked." Douglas looked at the floor pouting.

"It's alright. It's the thought that counts." Daryl patted his second son's head.

"Now let's eat!" Donald grinned as the family ate their Mothers' Day lunch.

"It's so tasty!" Delilah grinned as she chomped down the food.

"Hey why is there a centipede in my toast?" Donald asked as he freaked out.

"Bon appetite!" Douglas winked as the parents laughed.

* * *

**Delilah: Well this is the end of this one-shot. What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it?**

**Donald: Make sure to fave, follow, and review.**

**Douglas: Be sure to suggest some ideas too. The authoress here takes free requests.**

**All three: That's all for today! Happy Mothers' Day to everyone!**


End file.
